1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guidance system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a guidance system using active mirrors to guide a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional seekers employ a gimbal guidance system. Gimbal systems contain many moving parts, each of which is susceptible to failure. Due to their number of parts and complexity, gimbal systems also are weighty. Weight is typically a design constraint for airborne vehicles, which can be a difficulty for gimbal systems. Also, gimbal systems require numerous complex electrical interfaces for operation. What is needed is an improved guidance system that does not use gimbals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved guidance system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a guidance system that does not use gimbals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lightweight guidance system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reliable guidance system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle employing an improved guidance system.
The present invention is a guidance system for a vehicle. The guidance system includes active mirrors to track a target. In a preferred embodiment, there are three mirrors. The mirrors are moved in response to disturbances detected by gyros, accelerometers, or manually via remote control. The image provided from the first and second mirrors is sent through a focus device to a third mirror. The image is then filtered and received by the image sensor for processing. A signature signal processing device and additional optics may also be used. A control system connects each of the components of the guidance system. The guidance system is also connected to the vehicle control equipment to steer the vehicle toward the target.